The concrete that is used in foundation work and above ground suffers from increasingly serious problems connected with visual impact and aesthetics, and the impact on the landscape as well as the demands placed on architectural considerations by the monotonous gray areas presented by such structures are without doubt important underlying reasons for this state of affairs.
Subsequent coloring by surface coating is shortlived and entails repetitive maintenance costs; in cases of year-round weathering and in extreme cases of mechanical loads, such as in the case of compound plaster, this is usually not an acceptable solution.
All of the foregoing constitute grounds for adopting the design solution of coloring concrete in bulk, thereby producing a coloring effect that will last throughout the lifetime of the product. In the case of technically rational production, however, one is confined to producing concrete in a single-color mixture or, at best, to achieving a barely controllable marbling effect by mixing in various colors.